ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:YRPOtaku169
Visit my Archive pages for old messages! About this I saw the trivias on the canon wikia, sorry about this. And as you can clearly see, " " and " " are both Rank 5 (only " " is the exception to this being Rank 4). If you want to help me with the numerical values (see the canon wiki for more), plz do so. Also I have a question to you: Number 33: Four-Arm Kong and Number 42: Tamamo-no-Mae : Aren't they original numbers from ZEXAL? Why do they not apply to those who told me in my talk page? LionHeartKIng (talk) 11:59, October 22, 2013 (UTC) My bad about n21. And can you please help me fix Kyoji's numbers? LionHeartKIng (talk) 13:44, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about that. I'm just trying to get used to the formatting. I'm new to this. Thanks, IrregularVile (talk) 22:06, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Sorry! Sorry about that, I'm new to this. I'm trying to get used to the formatting. Thanks, IrregularVile (talk) 22:07, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Question If you are making a new deck: 1. Do you have to include links to the cards? 2. Do you know any good Structure Deck box makers? Thanks, IrregularVile (talk) 22:32, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Noble Knight shenanigans Just to inform you, I can now make Noble Knights :D I told you because you warned me for the naming scheme before Christ (I still don't remember, hahaha). LionHeartKIng (talk) 13:17, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Really?? I saw it quite a while ago that RK wanted from you to reborn the deleted CXyzs that you deleted. I want something that is really interesting (if you say no, just leave this story). If you don't know, until now, I currently watch contributions before making cards just for the inspiration e.g. when making the "Forge" cards, you did the very first Ritual Trap. And then I made another Ritual Trap that you fixed. I'm preparing for some kind of New Orders-like set that belongs to an archetype (let's take the CXyz Clears). I know you told me it is a failed project, but that gives me some kind of inspiration for effects, level stats, use of templates and links and so many of this. Alright, I want to see: The Subspaces The Glory Heroes The Clear CXyzs The Mjolnirs (I fixed them in my old account along with the Night Sisters) As for the templates (I need them mostly for the naming schemes and naming structures you are using), I want to see: Crysteldritch Nomad Subspace LionHeartKIng (talk) 14:17, October 29, 2013 (UTC) OOPS. I forgot to tell you to reborn the shinras. Just place them to my talk page. LionHeartKIng (talk) 14:32, October 29, 2013 (UTC) No problem. Also, the only thing I wanted from those cards is to improve the way I make cards. What about the Shinras you deleted that belong to me? 18:13, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Goetia Once you get a few of these cards up and running, would you like some assistance in creating them? I like the concept and all but I'm asking simply because of the sheer number of cards. If you're find with it once you get a couple posted I can send over a quick example of a card to make sure if I'm on the right track, if not; thanks for reading this far :D. Galnoth64 (talk) 12:54, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Because curiosity killed the cat You did everything: WIND --> FXyz WATER --> OXyz FIRE (or, I have to say Beast-Warrior) --> IXyz DARK --> AXyz LIGHT --> EXyz EARTH should be MXyz that you wrote in the Forge template. I am very curious of what M stands for and what will we expect. Good cards btw, despite of noticing some meh stuff that I wrote in the specific card's talk pages. LionHeartKIng (talk) 14:27, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I forgot this. I start to show interest in Number X103T. If you agree to make that, plz contact me. As for the Goetias, keep up the awesome work. Also comment on the new wave of sig I'm testing. LHK (contact me) This isn't a "demand". I just wanted to just contribute on the Cross Jiffy Numbers. I saw some of those, like the Utopia Jiffy or the Dark Mist Jiffy (i don't remember its name, sorry). As for 103, it isn't the Comics Hero Number I did in my old account, but the one you red-linked in the template. Also I really want to give some other users a hand and make new things, just like the Composition Monsters, which I asked Taylor of whether to make or not, or the Tachyon Dragons that Taylor made the template is completely done by me (only the monsters, the RUM is made by Taylor). Just that. In addition, if you want to contribute on some of my archetypes, I accept that. I think "M" stands for "Mud", because it is the EARTH attribute archetype thingy? I don't have any idea. Now according to your eligation that each of your elemental attribute thingies (idk how to express them) describes an archetype. Let's see: OXyz -> FXyz -> AXyz -> IXyz -> EXyz -> ??? MXyz -> Forge And I read about the EXyzs. LionHeartKIng (talk) 18:44, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Ehmm, I was running out of ideas and I wrote that "M" stands for "Mud" since there is the EARTH left and Mud is a characteristic of Earth. hahahahaha. Also, idk in which archetype do EXyzs belong and also idk whether to make the Ragna Jiffy thingy idk. If you want, why not making support cards for my archetypes, or help me with supports I want to make (e.g. Noble Knights). LHK (contact me) Shinras and stuff As for Shinras, blame the canon wiki for not showing the proper information about the naming scheme (as shown in the Fire Fists). Actually, in EVERY new set (Shadow Specters, Judgment of the Light, etc), I try to make the new archetypes' support in a card-making program known as MSE. I wasn't able to make Fire Fists or Mermails because they are released before my accounts' creation. As for the Shinra's naming scheme, plz help me and I will make the cards. LHK (contact me) 18:44, November 12, 2013 (UTC) I still dont know the scheme because things are complicated: The archetype page does not give information about that, the trivia of Beans just shows a resemblance with Naturia Beans, Regia's trivia says that it is based on the regia tree (that was actually my example of making the shinras you deleted), Oak's trivia says that it is a pun on oak and orc, Narsus is based on Narcissus, Stool is based on the fly agaric mushroom, no trivia for Arusei and Leaf and Blessings. The mountain says that it is based on Mt. Fuji. WHAT CAN I DO??!! LHK (contact me) 13:32, November 13, 2013 (UTC) OK, just want to say that things are complicating here. Currently working on support on an archetype that should have been played by many players around here: Crystal Beasts!!!! LHK (contact me) 13:51, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Crystal Beast guidance I'm intending for Xyz buildup + a CXyz with a Continuous Spell RUM. Soon on the wiki. LHK (contact me) 14:22, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Rank 14 The newest cross number that you did is really RANK 14??!! That means we can make rank 14 xyz monsters, just like with the Rank 13s? LHK (contact me) 13:31, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Satellite Thoughts + Request The Satellite archetype is meh... Also, I want to tell you somthing: When making cards on CardTable2 (Xyzs and you know better than me :D), even though there are more fields, there is a flaw: It doesn't place automatically the categories like in CardTable. Can you make CardTable2 to place automatically the categories like in CardTable, so as not to place them manually? LHK (contact me) 14:01, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Lemme show you an example of what I said: When making a LIGHT Level 4 Warrior-type monster with 1000 ATK and DEF in CardTable, the categories are placed automatically (e.g. Category: Light Monsters, Category: Warrior monsters). That doesn't happen in CardTable2, as you can see, which means you have to manually place when making a card. Can you make the CardTable2 to automatically place the categories just like in CardTable? LHK (contact me) 08:28, November 20, 2013 (UTC) In some cases, I do (see "Number C1: Infection Chaos Baal Zebul"), but in some others I got bored because I have some other card ideas that later on they will be dust :D Actually, I saw many other guys that make cards on CardTable2 without placing categories manually and you usually fix them by adding categories (for example, my "Infernity Shark"). And last but not least, if you place categories manually, it is likely you forgot one: In your Spell/Traps (e.g. "Focusing Array") you place only that it is an Equip Spell, while when making it on CardTable, it will add the Category that it is a card without an image. LHK (contact me) 13:05, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Community Work?! Hi, Ytak, I just got CardTable2 fix'd. I told you before about this problem because I saw many guys who did Xyzs or generally cards on CardTable2 and forgot to add categories. This is just an information message. LHK (contact me) 13:30, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Needed completion. e.g. Attributes and Categories for Ranks and Xyz Materials are not in. Did I do some good job to help newbies trying to test out CardTable2? LHK (contact me) 14:25, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Is it too OP? In all honesty I'm not totally sure what's wrong with my card Life Pulse Dragon. I have two ideas though and I will gladly fix it if that's what it takes to save my card. Idea 1: It's two OP I figured 5 tributes would balance out the effect but if you need me to tone it down I'll be happy to do so. Idea 2: It's name is too close to Life Stream Dragon. Even if it isn't either of these reasons please tell me what it is and I'll do my best to fix it. Shadowprince (talk) 13:50, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Can we have synchro monsters that are level 1? http://ycm.wikia.com/wiki/Earthbound_Archfiend TheUndeadLord (talk) 19:08, December 16, 2013 (UTC) I'm not I'm not doing this. I'm just making Yugioh Card Maker.net cards to make better. Samueljoo (talk) 06:45, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Alright Alright, but I need to create new cards. Samueljoo (talk) 07:22, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Why is this card going to be deleted? http://ycm.wikia.com/wiki/Black_free_day TheUndeadLord (talk) 21:43, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Oh, nvm. Now i noticed that there wasn't any punctation on that card TheUndeadLord (talk) 21:47, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Artifacts answer I feel sorry. You know I'm not English so I don't understand much :( But Sampo is made before dropping a message to Taylor's talk page, as you can see in the dates.. As for the other two guys, I planned their effects way before but I ran out of naming. LHK (contact me) 08:29, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Hii y-tak. The reason for what i gave my card the name of " Black Free Day " was just because i was without any idea to create more yugioh cards, so i remembered of the Black Friday and i decided to create a card making a pun with Black Friday's name. Then i added the black, as i couldn't think a better name TheUndeadLord (talk) 02:40, January 1, 2014 (UTC) = Card text problem fixed = Hey Y-tak, i noticed and fixed the card text problems found on this card. Can you remove the delete tag, please? TheUndeadLord (talk) 13:45, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Sorry for this. I didn't really know we could not post cards template on the talk page. I attempted to remove it, but the edit button't won't appear. Also, i noticed that my card effect was too long, and no one would play them if it were released on the real game, therefore i reduced it's effect TheUndeadLord (talk) 14:39, January 9, 2014 (UTC)